Lake of Life
The Lake of Life (Japanese: 生活の湖 Lake of Life) is an -exclusive location found deep inside a forest in Johto. It appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest and was the setting for most of the events of the movie. A large number of live inside and around the lake. The Lake of Life was first mentioned by Towa to , , and Sammy, after Sammy told Towa that he had met a , and they figured out Celebi had taken Sammy 40 years into the future. Towa told the group that the Celebi of the forest lives there and had probably gone back to it after it had taken Sammy through time. After this, Sammy revealed his intention to go to the lake to find Celebi. When they went on their way to the lake, they found Celebi sooner than they thought, hidden in a tree-hollow, hurt by the wounds caused by a Pokémon Hunter. They took it with them and were soon guided by several Pokémon to the lake, so Celebi could heal in the water. When they arrived at the lake, Sammy walked into it and laid Celebi down in the water. Celebi quickly dove in and became completely healed by the lake's healing powers. Out of happiness, Ash and Sammy took a swim in the lake with Celebi. Celebi then became filled with so much joy that it took Ash and Sammy on a flight above the lake using its powers. The next morning the Iron-Masked Marauder, an elite officer of Team Rocket, showed up and caught Celebi in one of his Dark Balls, which made it evil. He had Celebi create a wooden monster and made it rampage around the lake. This wasn't left unnoticed by who quickly hurried to the lake. A beam launched by the creature created by the evil Celebi created a large explosion in the lake and polluted it a lot. At the lake shore, Ash and fought a harsh battle with the Iron-Masked Marauder and his manipulated Pokémon. The Suicune, who had rushed to the lake and saved Ash and Sammy from one of the wooden monster's beams just in time, helped out too. Ash and Sammy managed to destroy the wooden monster by breaking Celebi's trance. Celebi was severely hurt by the events that had unfolded at the lake. They tried to heal it with the lake's powers, like they had before, but this time it didn't work, due to the extreme pollution the actions of the Iron-Masked Marauder had caused. According to Towa, the lake was dying. They asked Suicune to clean the lake, as it had the powers to do so. By elegantly stepping across the lake, Suicune completely cleared the lake of its pollution. But even now, the lake's powers had no effect on Celebi. Just when it seemed it was all over for Celebi, a portal above the lake opened and several other Celebi showed up. They managed to heal the hurt Celebi, causing it to fly over the lake once more out of joy. Then, out of the water, the Iron-Masked Marauder showed up again, grabbing Celebi. Ash and stopped him however. After this, an emotional farewell followed at the lake shore, as Celebi took Sammy back to his own time. Celebi presumably still lives at the Lake of Life, 40 years in the past. Pokémon seen in and around the Lake of Life In other languages |bordercolor= |da=Livets sø |de=See des Lebens |fi=Elämän järvi |it=Lago della Vita |no=Livets sjø |sv=Livets sjö }} Category:Anime locations Category:Johto locations Category:Movie locations Category:Lakes de:See des Lebens it:Lago della Vita